


Warmth and Wizardry

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1978, Christmas, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, a lot of fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December 14, the night of the full moon is hours away.  Sirius knows just how to help make Remus's day.</p><p>“Er, no, I’m not hungry.  Tea will be fine.  When did Lily let you borrow her cookbook?”</p><p>“This morning.  I Flooed over around 9—I didn’t jump on their bed this time, learnt my lesson there!—and she gave it to me quite willingly.  I wanted her hot chocolate recipe, you know, the one you’re in love with.”</p><p>“Is that around the same time you ‘borrowed’ her quilt?”</p><p>“Perhaps.  You can’t prove anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Wizardry

December 14, 1978

Even if Remus didn’t keep a ridiculously close eye on the phases of the moon, he would have known today was the day of the full moon. His joints ached, both from the cold and the trauma they knew was coming later. His head felt full, and he could barely separate his muddled thoughts. It took him at least ten minutes to reorient himself enough to make one clear thought.

‘Tea. I need tea.’ Remus thought, choking back a gasp as he sat up. The dull ache morphed into a lovely sharp stabbing sort of pain, running not only through his major joints, but the minor ones too.

Lovely.

‘Where’s my jumper?’ of course, he probably should have been more specific, there were many jumpers to choose from. He settled on the one closest to him, a simple red one that was too big, but perfect for the long day he’d have to put up with in order to get to his hellish night.

He slowly, carefully padded out into the kitchen. 

“Morning, Moony!” 

Remus stopped on his quest for tea and slowly turned to the living room. Sirius sat on his chair, legs thrown over the arm, and was he actually reading again?

“Pads… what are you doing up?”

“It’s nearly noon, Moony.”

Remus looked up at the clock on the mantel (covered in the most obnoxious Christmas town, of course).

“Bugger, why didn’t you wake me?”

Sirius gave him the ‘are you serious?’ stare, complete with a quirked eyebrow.

“Well, if anything, I’m surprised I didn’t want up from your usual stomping around.”

“Moony, you know me. I practically keep track of the moon better than you do! Plus, December full moons are harder on you. They’re the longest night of the year.”

Remus probably shouldn’t be surprised, but he was. Those weren’t grateful tears in his eyes, that was an eyelash. No, a speck of dust. No, a speck of dust and an eyelash. 

“Thanks Sirius.”

The Animagus grinned.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, Moony! I’ve got the whole afternoon set out. We’ll head over to your regular transformation spot at around 3. Prongs’ll meet us there. Wormtail said he’ll try his best to make it, but he’s been absolutely swamped at work. Who knew being a desk jockey would involve so much paperwork!”

“Indeed.” Remus made a move to head into the kitchen. His quest for tea was currently at an incomplete status.

“Oi! Don’t move any more than you have to.” Sirius bounced up from his chair. “You have a seat. I’ve got a few books here for you, and I stole—er—borrowed Lily’s quilt, you know, the one on the back of her sofa you love so much. You want anything?”

“Tea would be lovely.” Remus flopped into Sirius’s chair. It was one of the most coveted spots in all 3 of the Marauder’s combined flats. 

No one could figure out why it was so amazing (Lily was convinced he’d put a charm on it and even went so far as to threaten him with a plethora of hexes if he didn’t charm the furniture back at her flat. Sirius swore up and down he didn’t, and went around for a week with an odd skip to his step from a wayward jelly legs jinx mixed with some sort of dancing hex). The fact that Sirius gave it up so easily for him was incredibly touching.

“Anything to eat? I’ve been reading the muggle cookbook Lily let me borrow and I think I can whip up something from there quite easily.”

Remus winced. 

“Er, no, I’m not hungry. Tea will be fine. When did Lily let you borrow her cookbook?”

“This morning. I Flooed over around 9—I didn’t jump on their bed this time, learnt my lesson there!—and she gave it to me quite willingly. I wanted her hot chocolate recipe, you know, the one you’re in love with.”

“Is that around the same time you ‘borrowed’ her quilt?”

“Perhaps. You can’t prove anything.”

“… Do you actually think you can make her hot chocolate?” Remus asked quietly, trying to focus on his book.

Sirius poked his head around the corner with his patented shit-eating grin.

“For you Moony, anything.”

*Thirty minutes later*

“Voila!!” Sirius brandished two incredibly large mugs filled with steaming hot chocolate. There were marshmallow snowmen slowly drowning at the top. 

Sirius sat down at the edge of the coffee table, waiting for the verdict.

“You actually made the snowmen.”

“Well that’s your second favourite part, isn’t it? Right pain in the arse to get them to stick together without any magic involved.”

“Did you practice this or something?”

“… I may or may not have experimented for a few hours while you slept. I—er—wouldn’t recommend going into the kitchen until about Saturday afternoon.”

“Ta, Padfoot.”

Remus braced himself for the worst. It smelled wonderful, but looks were often deceiving. He’d drilled that into the Marauders during their pranking days. His pranks were always the most deceiving. 

He took a sip. It wasn’t horrific (luckily). Not quite ‘OMG Lily Evans marry me instead of James’ inducing like Lily’s usually was, but close enough.

“Wow, Pads, this is brilliant, absolutely bloody brilliant.”

Sirius lit up like the Christmas tree when he’d first decorated it. The sight made Remus’s heart ache in a way that had nothing to do with the upcoming full moon.

“Oh, it’s snowing!” Sirius was successfully distracted from the conflicting emotions running across Remus’s scarred face by the change in weather. He opened the balcony door.

Remus shivered.

The balcony door slammed shut.

“Bugger, sorry! You’re sensitive to the cold. Right. Sorry.” Sirius fussed over Remus’s quilt, making sure he was properly tucked in. “You’d think after eight years of friendship, I’d get this shite right eventually.”

“You’re doing a brilliant job, thank you Sirius.”

Something flickered across Sirius’s face. Several somethings actually, none of which Remus could quite catch.

“Be right back.” He finally said determinedly. He dashed out of the room. 

Remus quietly sipped on his hot chocolate, savouring the magical drink.

Sirius returned after a few minutes, wand in hand.

“Padfoot, what’re you—”

“Shhhhhhhh.” Sirius pressed a finger to Remus’s lips, quite effectively shutting him up. “I hate to do this to you, Moony, but would you mind migrating the sofa for a sec?”

Remus, a little red faced but otherwise with dignity in tact, did as he was told, wrapped in Lily’s quilt and mug still in hand—or hands rather, it was quite large.

He watched as Sirius waved his wand at the chair, shrinking it. It had to have some sort of magical properties to behave to well to magic. Or maybe it’d just had enough magical arses sit on it to become accustomed to magic.

Sirius went out onto the balcony next. It was a little chilly for about twenty seconds, before he cast a warming charm. The final step of his plan involved the chair again. He picked it up and went back onto the balcony.

“All right Moons, come on out!”

Remus shuffled over to the door, pleasantly surprised by the effectiveness of Sirius’s charm work. He was always the best at charms.

“Did you actually just charm your chair into a love seat?”

“You bet your arse I did. Now we can drink our hot chocolate and watch the snow fall like regular muggles.”

"Regular muggles indeed."

Sirius helped Remus settle in first before dashing inside to pick up his mug. He propped his feet up on the ledge when he came back, kicking up a tiny dusting of snow. 

The two leaned against each other as the snow gently fell.

“I thought you wanted a strictly muggle December.”

“Well, you know me, I’m not one to stick to the rules. Especially when you’re involved.”

“But you’re the one who made them up in the first place.”

“Details, Moony, details.”

**Author's Note:**

> a) I didn't expect it to turn out so long, as usual. b) the amount of fluff was unexpected sorrynotsorry.
> 
> Once again, thanks to everyone for reading my series! Shoutout to Bunny for giving me the title (she's brilliant with titles, isn't she?). Let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. I'm sleepy~
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed reading ^^ Have a wonderful day everyone!
> 
> Please shrink responsibly, and make sure your werewolves have enough hot chocolate on cold days.


End file.
